Triste Despedida
by Escaflownica
Summary: El minific mas romantico que he escrito


TRISTE DESPEDIDA  
  
   
Que cruel puede ser a veces el destino, hizo que nos reuniéramos nuevamente después de tantos años y ahora te arranca de mi lado para tal vez no volver a verte nunca más.

  
  
  
Nunca podré olvidar ese día, uno de los mas alegres y a la vez mas tristes de toda mi vida, todo empezó cuando salí corriendo hacia el hermoso jardín de la casa de mi maestro Elrond, las lágrimas no podían dejar de correr en mis mejillas "es muy difícil, nunca podré" esta idea no dejaba ni un solo instante mi mente, "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí Gandalf?, ya te lo había dicho, nunca podré, nunca podré ser como Él, el señor Elrond es un maestro de maestros" . Seguí corriendo hasta que me dejó de faltar el aire y después apoyé mis manos en el tronco de un enorme arbol para recuperar el aliento de la carrera. Traté de calmarme, respiré muy profundamente y me senté, después alzé la mirada para admirar el ocaso, me fascina contemplarlo, pues siento como si me ayudará a reflexionar y dejar atrás todo lo malo que me ocurrió hoy y prepararme para lo que traerá el nuevo día, pero esta vez no me tranquilizó lo suficiente así que traté de perderme en el paisaje para ver si este me reconfortaba, todo el lugar se estaba tiñiendo de hermosos matices rojos y dorados, el sol se ocultó entre las montañas finalmente y dio paso a una hermosa noche, lo recuerdo con claridad, las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor y la luna, la luna parecía verse mas plateada que otras veces pero ni tan hermoso espectáculo logró sosegar la tristeza que inundaba mi corazón, todavía podía sentir copiosas lágrimas en mis ojos.  
  
La luna plateada, no se porque pero me hizo recordar a Gandalf, "Gandalf" dije en voz alta y con cariño, el gran amigo de mi padre, no se como se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de traerme a este lugar, en un principio me agradó, no cualquiera tiene el privilegio de visitar Rivendel y aprender las artes del gran Señor de los Elfos, los recuerdos de mi llegada aparecieron repentinamente al igual que una suave brisa nocturna.  
  
Gandalf caminaba apoyado en mi brazo, venia haciendome una rabieta por haberle enmarañado su larga barba, me gustan las cabelleras y las barbas no puedo evitarlo y solo lo hago con el propósito de demostrarles todo mi cariño ya que soy muy timida como para abrazarlos o atreverme a darles un beso en la mejilla. Elrond nos recibió con agrado en su casa, nunca olvidaré la expresión de su rostro, al ver a Gandalf no pudo evitar sonreir pues la barba completamente enmarañada estaba enrollada en su baston, él trataba de peinarla con sus manos pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inutiles. Después de dos días el se marchó, advirtiendome que sería dificil y que Elrond era un maestro muy estricto pero a la vez amable y justo.  
  
Una estrella en el cielo, Arwen, la hija de Elrond, una mujer hermosa, tan hermosa como sabia, una persona muy gentil, fue la primera en darme la bienvenida después de su padre, no pasaron mas de tres días cuando ya nos habíamos vuelto grandes amigas, me ayudaba todos los días con las traducciones de los escritos élficos, claro todo a espaldas de su padre quien constantemente le reprendía pues esa era una labor que me correspondía solo a mí.  
  
Los días pasaron y las lecciones eran cada vez mas difíciles, pero a pesar de ello podía sentir todo el apoyo de mis amigos elfos, Arwen dejó de ayudarme pues me dijo que iba mejorando y que ya era capaz de hacer las cosas por mí misma. Era fascinante, me encantaba aprender, lo estaba disfrutando al máximo, pero todo se arruinó cuando él llegó.  
  
Él, su voz a lo lejos me hizo regresar de mis recuerdos, podía escucharlo, su risa era muy agradable al igual que la de sus demás amigos hobbits, adoro a los hobbits, son las criaturas mas extraordinarias que he conocido, el estaba herido de gravedad, cuando Glorfindel lo trajo me horrorizé pués pensé que no duraría mucho tiempo con vida, su fortaleza me sorprendió pues al examinarlo mas detenidamente pude darme cuenta que era una herida de muchos días, mientras Elrond llegaba me apresuré a ayudarlo, apliqué todas las artes de la curación que hasta ese dia mi maestro me había enseñado pero todo era inutil, me sentí tan mal, impotente, estúpida, ¿Acaso todo el tiempo que llevaba estudiando fue en vano? su vida se estaba yendo de mis manos y no podía hacer nada, menos mal que Elrond llegó instantes después y logró arrebatarselo a la oscuridad.   
  
Transcurridos tres días el despertó, el señor de los elfos estuvo al pendiente de él todo el tiempo, razón por la cual no pudo darme las lecciones correspondientes a esos días, ni dejarme labores, yo no podía estar tranquila, como era posible que no lograra ayudarlo, despues de tanto tiempo de arduo esfuerzo y mucha dedicación, de noches enteras estudiando y traduciendo escritos, preparando medicinas las cuales hasta la fecha siempre habían sido de utilidad, pero para él no lo fueron, "soy un fracaso" dije en voz alta, "lo siento papá, Gandalf, Arwen, maestro Elrond no merezco estar aquí no sirvo para nada, me iré, sí, eso es lo mejor, esto no es para mí, Iré a Lorien estoy segura que a mi primo Haldir le dará gusto verme, si, eso haré" Me levanté decidida a partir esa misma noche, no solo era el recuerdo de no haber podido ayudar al hobbit, si no porque esa situación me dejó tan nerviosa y alterada que no pude ayudar a un par de elfos que regresaron heridos de los bosques cercanos, estaba perdida, no podia pensar mas que en el sentimiento de culpa de ver a aquel pequeño, gimiendo de dolor, pidiendo ayuda, delirando y yo sin poder hacer nada, ya no tenía animos no queria seguir estudiando para que, si cuando verdaderamente necesitaban mi ayuda no podía darla.  
  
Fue entonces cuando lo ví, me sobresalté al sentir como unos brazos me rodeaban por detrás, con confianza, con ternura, con una calidez que me pareció muy familiar, aparté sus brazos lentamente de mi cintura y me giré, él estaba vestido completamente de blanco, la luna lo bañaba con sus tenues rayos haciendolo verse como si fuera un gran señor, su rostro hermoso y joven, sus ojos, profundos, del color del cielo de mediodía, sus cabellos dorados comenzaron a danzar al mismo ritmo que la gélida brisa nocturna, contrastando con los míos, oscuros, que se mezclaban con los de él movidos también ligeramente por esa brisa que acariciaba nuestros rostros. "Aiya" su mano rozó delicadamente mi mejilla, sonrió y me dijo que le daba mucho gusto verme nuevamente, " no te conozco" estaba a punto de decirle, pues de haberlo visto antes nunca hubiera podido olvidarlo, "pero tal vez" pensé " si nos conocemos, creo que te he visto en mis sueños". Su sonrisa, el perfume exquisito que emanaba de él me parecían tan familiares y esos brazos, estaba segura que alguna vez había estado entre ellos.  
  
Su rostro se entristeció repentinamente, sus manos se posaron en mis mejillas y acerco su rostro tanto al mío que por un momento tuve la sensación de que estabamos respirando el mismo aire, me perdí en sus ojos, me miraban con tanta ternura pero tambien llenos de preocupación "mi querida Elve, ¿Has estado llorando?" mi nombre, sabía mi nombre, me pareció increible escucharlo en su voz, esa voz tenue y pausada que sentía me devolvía la calma perdida, mi cabeza automáticamente se apoyó en su pecho y mis brazos rodearon su torso, el por su parte también me abrazó sentí como hundió su rostro en mi cabello y su mano derecha la metió entre él, lo pasaba suavemente entre sus dedos, "Te he extrañado tanto Elve" me dijo al oído y en un susurro. Una sensación extraña me envolvió en ese momento, pero a la vez era exquisita y me hizo regresar en el tiempo cuando era apenas una pequeña elfa, cuando fui al bosque negro, "¿Acaso eres tu? la última vez que te ví eras un pequeño, pero.... esta sensación, es la misma no puedo equivocarme ahora se quien eres" sentí como si mi memoria despertara, me aparté suavemente de él, "si, eres tu" le dije "Veo en los ojos de este apuesto joven los de aquel pequeño que me salvó de las arañas en el bosque negro" lo abrazé nuevamente y apoye mi rostro en su hombro "Aiya Légolas" Sonreí, su presencia por un momento me hizo olvidar lo que había pasado, no se como pudo reconocerme si teníamos muchos años sin vernos, tal vez Gandalf tenía razón cuando me decía "tu rostro siempre es el mismo a pesar de los años" aún así le pregunté como me reconoció pues le confesé yo no sabía quien era hasta que su aroma lo delató, su respuesta me hizo abrir los ojos muy asombrada " Nunca podría olvidarte" me tomó de la mano y nos sentamos en una banca de mármol en el centro del jardín, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo pero no era precisamente por el frío, me acercó hacia él y extendiendo su capa me cubrió con ella, apoyé mi rostro en su pecho nuevamente, hablamos durante horas, me contó el porque de su estancia en Rivendel, tendría que asistir al concilio, mi corazón se llenó de miedo cuando comenzó a relatarme sus sospechas, el anillo, estaba seguro tratarían el tema del anillo único, parecía leer mis pensamientos pues levantó mi mentón con suavidad y me dijo "Todo estará bien, ahora cuentame que te ha pasado"   
  
Le conté todo, me desahogué con él, mis lágrimas empapaban su vestimenta, me confortaba acariciando suavemente mis cabellos, sufría con cada lagrima que veía en mi rostro pero pensó que sería lo mejor dejarme llorar hasta que sintiera que ya no podría derramar una lágrima mas, la noche seguía avanzando el no me decía nada pero no era necesario, pues con el simple hecho de tenerme entre sus brazos comenzé a sentirme mucho mejor. Finalmente apartó los restos de lágrimas en mi rostro y me dijo "No eres una inútil, eres grandiosa Elve, no creo que Gandalf te haya traido nada mas porque sí, el mismo me comentó que Elrond le solicitó tu presencia, además no lo recuerdas, cuando eramos mas jóvenes y la araña gigante me hirió, tu me curaste y de no haber sido por ti habría muerto, no te desanimes elfita" al terminar de decir esto metió su mano entre mi cabellera y la enmarañó "Hey....." protesté y después enmarañé la suya, me tendió su mano y después me pidió lo siguiera, caminamos por entre las habitaciones de la majestuosa casa, finalmente dimos con una amplia sala, ahí estaban cinco hobbits platicando alegremente, di unos pasos hacía atrás ahí estaba el, el hobbit completamente recuperado, Légolas me asió del brazo y me hizo entrar al lugar, "Mira hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo" el pequeño hobbit se acercaba sonriente hacia ambos, me hizo una seña con su mano y casi temblando me incliné a su altura, sus pequeñas manos se posaron en mi rostro con mucha suavidad y me brindó una calida y suave sonrisa, además de transmitirme una gran ternura a través de sus grandes y profundos ojos azules.   
  
"Gracias Elve" me dijo muy nervioso " Gracias de todo corazón".¿Gracias? pero si yo no hice nada por él, no entendí sus palabras y el se dio cuenta de ello. "Se que luchaste mucho por ayudarme, que diste todo lo mejor de ti y que has estado deprimida por mi culpa" bajó su mirada apenado "Pero no debes preocuparte, yo ya estoy bien y te agradezco que hayas cuidado de mí mientras llegaba el señor de los elfos, de no ser por ti la herida se habría puesto peor, eso fue lo que me dijo tu maestro y también me aseguró que hubieras podido curarme tu, si ésta no hubiera sido hecha por un espectro de la oscuridad, que tu todavía no tienes conocimiento sobre como lidiar con esas fuerzas, es un arte secreto que algún día te confiará cuando estés mas preparada, pero lo que mas te agradezco son los ánimos que me dabas, en ningún momento dejé de escuchar tu voz" Las palabras de hobbit me devolvieron el entusiasmo inmediatamente, no pude evitar enmañarle su rizada cabellera y darle un cariñoso abrazo el cual el correspondió, luego me dio un beso en la frente para murmurarme nuevamente un gracias. Frodo Baggins el portador del anillo, ese día forjamos una gran amistad.   
  
Los demás hobbits se acercaron a mí, alentandome y dandome las gracias también, Légolas se quedó en la puerta de la sala sonriendo mientras me miraba divertido pues en un impulso incontrolable comenzé a enmarañar esas irresistibles cabelleras rizadas, "¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaa dejalos!" me regañó severamente una voz ya muy conocida por mí, era Gandalf y lo comprobé pues me dio un toquecito con su bastón, lo abrazé y este sonrió, " Me alegra que ya estés bien, Elrond y yo estabamos muy preocupados por ....... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" me dio otro toquecito al descubrirme enmarañandole la barba. Los hobbits estallaron en risas.  
  
Esa noche Pippin, Merry, Sam y Frodo me hablaron muchísimo sobre la Comarca, su hogar, me cantaron canciones tipícas de aquel lugar tan lejano, conversamos toda la noche le devolvieron la sonrisa a mi rostro, ahora estaba mas segura que nunca que los hobbits eran las criaturas mas maravillosas de toda la tierra media. Era tarde ya y los pequeños se retiraron a descansar yo quería hacer lo mismo pero Légolas parecía esperarme fuera de la sala "¿Te gustaria contemplar las estrellas y ver el amanecer a mi lado, como cuando eramos mas jóvenes?" su petición me puso colorada de los piés a la cabeza y mi corazon comenzó a palpitar como loco, Pippin alcanzó a escuchar la invitación de Légolas y se burló de mí al ver mi rostro, pero cuando amenazé perseguirlo para enmarañar su cabellera se disculpó y salió corriendo tras sus amigos.   
  
  
**********  
  
  
Estabamos sentados muy cerca el uno del otro, pasó su brazo por mis hombros y nuevamente me estrechó fuertemente contra su cuerpo, levantó mi mentón con suavidad y ambos nos perdimos en los ojos del otro, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así hasta que finalmente se inclinó y besó una de mis mejillas. Luego apoyó su rostro en mi hombro, me estremeci completamente pues pude sentir su aliento en mi cuello, el cerró sus ojos, parecía dormir, "Elve" me hablaba al oído sin apartar su cabeza de mi hombro y sin abrir los ojos "Debo ayudar, si me piden destruir el anillo, iré, tengo que hacerlo por toda la tierra media" mi corazón tembló y lo abrazé fuertemente, pues sabía que hablaba en serio, era una empresa muy peligrosa y corría el riesgo de perder la vida, que cruel, el destino hizo que nos reunieramos nuevamente y ahora lo arrancaba de mi lado para tal vez no volver a verlo nunca más. "no vayas, no .... por favor Légolas tu, tu siempre me has....." las palabras se atropellaban en mi boca tenía que decírselo pero no encontraba la manera, él levantó su cabeza lentamente de mi hombro, acarició mi rostro y me dijo " Lo se, lo he sabido siempre y quiero que sepas que yo..... que yo..... también, Elve me importas mucho por eso debo hacer ese viaje, te prometo que después de esto nos volveremos a ver y entonces....... entonces" sus ojos me miraban con gran intensidad tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y besó la comisura de mis labios, coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho y pude sentir el palpitar de su corazón estaba igual o mas acelerado que el mío, me apenó muchísimo tanta cercanía, tanta intimidad así que escondí mi rostro en su pecho mientras pensaba "Me esta pasando esto realmente a mí, no estoy soñando" su perfume me embriagaba, creo que no hay ningún elfo que huela tan delicioso como él. Sus manos buscaron mi rostro, y lo acariciaron con una suavidad semejante a la de los pétalos de una flor, yo mantenía mis ojos cerrados para disfrutar mas esa sensación, cuando los abrí ahí estaban esos ojos mirandome con la misma intensidad, se fue acercando mas y mas, su mano derecha tocó mis labios mientras que con la otra me sostenía de la cintura, besé sus dedos, el sonrió, para después decirme "Eres tan hermosa" apoyó su frente en la mía luego cerró sus ojos y acercó sus labios a los míos para despues darles un pequeño toque con los suyos con una sencillez indescriptible, quería besarme, lo sé, pero al ver dos siluetas que se acercaban se apartó rapidamente de mí, pudimos distinguirlas eran Aragorn y Arwen.   
  
Los dos reimos muy apenados y nos hubieramos quedado contemplando las estrellas hasta el amanecer si no hubiera sido por Elrond que me llamó urgentemente, me pidió me hiciera cargo si había algún herido mientras duraba el concilio, además me dijo que ya era suficiente para estar de vacaciones y me dio para variar mas escritos elficos que traducir.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
El concilio terminó y mis mas grandes temores se hicieron realidad, el partiría temprano con Frodo y con siete acompañantes mas, era muy temprano Frodo me encontró en uno de los jardines y se despidió de mi con un gran abrazo y una sonrisa, los otros hobbits aparecieron y también me abrazaron antes de partir, Aragorn y Boromir se despidieron de mi con la mirada, Gimli me sonrió y Gandalf me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo "Portate bien elfita, y nada de enmarañar cabelleras en mi ausencia" pude ver en su rostro mucha preocupación, pero confiaba en él y sabia que si el gran Gandalf el gris estaba cerca todo estaría bien.  
  
Légolas apareció cuando todos se habían marchado a despedirse de Elrond, su mirada era la misma que la de la noche anterior muy intensa, sostuvo mis manos y las besó, "Recuerda mi promesa, nos volveremos a ver cuando esto termine" me sonrió pero no pude evitar derramar unas lágrimas las cuales el apartó de mi rostro, luego me abrazó, me estrechó con todas sus fuerzas. "Cuidate por favor y regresa a mí sano y salvo" le dije entre sollozos. " no llores volveré" me contestó con determinación y mucha seguridad eso me tranquilizó, finalmente besó de nuevo la comisura de mis labios "volveré, cuidate" susurró en mi oído, después se dio la media vuelta y partió junto con la compañía hacia su destino. El terrible pais de Mordor.   
  
  



End file.
